kiddieridesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiddie Ride Errors
A lot of errors on some units of kiddie rides have been spotted. Here's a full list of some. Jollytown Fow Truck/Jollytown Tire Engine Ride: Jollytown Fire Truck Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2013 Sighted in: 2018 Location: Toys R Us, Merole Brace Error: Has the Jollytown Tow Truck colour scheme, but still has the original audio. Magic Time Pete/Patrolman Buddy Ride: Dream Street Magic Time Buddy Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2001 Sighted in: 2017 (formerly) Location: Castlepoint in Bournemouth Error: Plays Ready to Roll with Patrolman Pete and has generic horn sounds. Evil Scoop Ride: Bob the Builder Scoop (video option; V2) Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2003 Location: Mothercare In Team Valley, Gateshead Error: Video screen is Photo-negative (the colours are inverted). Evil, Strange Roley Ride: Bob the Builder Roley (video option; V2) Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2003 Sighted in: 2018 Location: Tesco Extra in Stoke-on-Trent Error: Same issue as Evil Scoop''s screen and also has Scoop's audio and part of the US theme as the attract mode. Pet Ambulance Has Odd Animals/Cogs and Dats Ride: Pet Ambulance Manufacturer: R.G. Mitchell Year: 2001 Location: The Co-Operative in Bictob Health, Shewsbury Error: Cat And Dog Buttons Have Their Sounds Switched Around, thus making the dog and the cat (obviously) swap their sayings. Postman Garfield/Postman Jon and his ginger cat! Ride: Dennis the Driver (which is a Postman Pat variant) Manufacturer: Kidzstuff Year: 1997 Sighted in: 2017 Location: Somewhere in Romania Error: Repainted blue with Garfield murals and modified audio featuring the S2 Postman Pat theme song (1996) and two pieces of dialogue from Pat Clifton and Alf Thompson from Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road. "Riding On My Error-cycle" Ride: Police Bike Year: 1980s Sighted: 2017 Location: Same as Postman Garfield Error: Plays a strange song rather than the original motorbike engine SFX "Roundabout Waverider"/The Annoying Roundarider Ride: Waverider (Northern Leisure) Year: 2008 Sighted: 2018 Location: Same as Postman Garfield and Error-cycle (Somewhere in Romania) Error: Plays a strange roundabout song rather than the Waverider SFX It's a Small Scoop After All Ride: Scoop Year: 1999 Sighted: Unknown year Location: An Unknown Toys R Us In The USA Error: Plays The Larry Groce Children's Songs Version Of "It's A Small World" Instead Of The Bob The Builder Theme Song Postman Scoot and his black and white pup Ride: Postman Pat Manufacturer: OMC Electronics Year: 1991 Location: Back in the day 44's house (Somewhere in Skegness) Error: Plays the V2 Puppy Scooter audio and has dog barking and horn sounds as the SFX, due to the owner modifying it. Bert and Ernie's Christmas Car Ride: Sesame Street Bert and Ernie Singalong Car Manufacturer: Amutec Year: 1995 Location: OD Prior, Zvolen Error: Plays an 8-bit/chiptone form of three Christmas carols (Jingle Bells, Santa Claus is Coming to Town, and We Wish You a Merry Christmas) rather than the extended Sesame Street theme song and the pitch keeps changing. Headless Bob Ride: Bob the Builder Scoop (standard; possibly UK version) Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 1999/2000 (One Of The 2002-2007 Reissues) Sighted in: 2012 (''formerly) Location: Joyland Fun Park, Great Yarmouth Error: Bob is headless. Postman Pat And His Faulty Red Van Ride: Postman Pat (RGM, With PCM-002 Board) Year: 1997 Location: Sainsbury's Merole Brace Error: Has Faulty Wiring And A Broken Rolling Road Display Fireman Short Ride: Fireman Sam (OMC,V2) Year: 1993 Location: Waves Amusements, Prestatyn Error: The ride ends early, faulty board Postman Pat and his square-indicatored van Ride: Postman Pat (w. PCM-002 board) Manufacturer: R.G. Mitchell Year: 1997 Location: KL Gateway Error: Has square indicators Postman Pat And His Rectangular Indicatored Van Ride: Postman Pat Manufacturer: OMC Electronics Year: 1991 Location: Somewhere in Glasgow Error: Has rectangle indicators. Captain Faultwash Ride: Captain Pugwash Year: 1999 Location: SeaQuarium in Rhyl Error: Has Faulty Wiring Wiggles Song Error\Bad In The Wiggles World/"We Like To Say Hello doesn't work!" Ride: The Wiggles Big Red Car (V3) Year: 2007 Location: Westfield Woden, Canberra Error: Fails to play the song "We Like To Say Hello", due to the audio file not loading and the Murray Swirl from 2003 is missing. Scoophouse Tales Ride: Bob the Builder Scoop (V4) Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2002 Sighted in: 2018 Location: Adventure Inside, Southend-on-Sea Error: Plays the Firehouse Tales theme song and the red push button is broken. (Currently mute...once again) Noddy's *BEEP*ing car. (Debatable) Ride: Noddy Car (Bell Fruit) Year: 1993 Location: Roker Amusements, Sunderland Error: Instead of playing a song, it makes beeping sounds. Roary the "True" Racing Car Ride: Roary the Racing Car Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2008 Location: Tesco Extra Wrexham Error: Has the Jolly Roger International Speedway Car Carousel audio and the motor is stuck. Budgie Goes Strange Ride: Budgie the Little Helicopter (V1) Manufacturer: R.G. Mitchell Year: 1994 Location: Playland, Stourport Error: Has The JR Helicopter Simulator Audio and Neither Joysticks or buttons work. Budgie's ROMs are Switched Around/What's Gone Wrong, Budgie? Ride: Budgie (RGM) Year: 1994 Location: An Arcade In Cleethropes, Gold Classic Amusements (At The Gold Classics Fair) Conwy Error: Roms for the joysticks are switched around Budgie says, "Whee!"/Budgie needs to take a "Wee!"/"Wee!" Ride: Budgie the Little Helicopter (V1) Manufacturer: R.G. Mitchell Year: 1994 Location: The Mint Amusements, Ingromells, Skegness Error: No messages, 1 joystick doesn't work and the phrase "Whee! This is fun!" is cut off Tots TV's Faulty Bus Ride: Tots TV (V1) Year: 1995 Location: The Market Village in Washington Error: It Has Faulty Wiring. Popeye the Laser Man Ride: Popeye the Sailor Man Year: 1995 Location: OD Prior, Banská Bystrica Error: It plays laser sounds instead of the Popeye theme song. Dinosaur "Not accepting coin" Park Ride: Dinosaur Park Year: 2000 Sighted: Unknown year Location: Minto Marketplace, Sydney Harbour Town Outlet Mall, Gold Coast Mt. Gambier Marketplace Error: The coin mechanism is poorly wired and therefore it continually rejects coins. The irony of this is that the units at both Mt. Gambier Marketplace and Minto Marketplace were outside Kmart stores and suffered from the same issue. Geronimo Cogan Horse Ride: Geronimo Horse (Memo Park) Year: 1998 Sighted: Unknown year Location: An Arcade in Bibione, Italy Error: It has the Cogan Ranch Cogan's soundchip. Pat's Bizzare Days Ride: Postman Pat (Fun2Learnl V1) Year: 2006 Sighted: Unknown year Location: Barry Island's "Kiddie Ride Zone" Error: Strangely re-programed and acts odd, plays the instrumental theme and start button message plays late. * HOWEVER, This was later revealed to be the Original Fun2Learn Version of the Postman Pat Ride, as it uses a Coin Slot Fun2Learn uses instead of Northern Leisure's Comestero RM5 coin mech.. *'FURTHER UPDATE' The Board Sounds A Little Different, Could This Be A Very Rare Version? "This letter might be important!" Ride: Postman Pat (Fun2Learn; V1) Year: 2006 Location: Gavin and Stacey's Filming Location, Barry Island Error: The Jeff Pringle letter button is jammed. Bear's Non Verbal Problem Ride: Bear in the Big Blue House (V2) Manufacturer: Fun2Learn Year: 1999 Location: Graffiti Golf, Blackpool Error: Has no messages, none of the buttons work, and the audio echoes. Long Pooh Is Long/Pooh's Long See-Saw Ride Ride: Winnie The Pooh Log See-Saw (EMT) Year: 2002 Location: Barry Island's "Kiddie Ride Zone" Error: The ride lasts over 5 minutes long! Roley the Blue Rolling Dog/I love Roley, the Big Blue Roller! Ride: Bob the Builder Roley (V1/2) Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2003 Sighted in: 2019 Location: Barry Island Pleasure Park, Barry Error: The ride is painted blue, the roof is black, the concrete base is red, and has the V1 Clifford the Big Red Dog audio. But however, there are some bits of green below the steering wheel. Ranch Rogen Ride: Ranch Cogan Year: 1990s Location: Equestrian Grand National Club, Darkford Error: Has The Amutec Derby Horse Audio And The Horses Get Stuck Quicksilver Pony Ride: MLP (Jolly Roger) Year: 1994 Location: Darkford Train Station, Darkford Error: Plays The Bonanza Theme And Has Eletech Announcements. Pony Heatlight Ride: MLP (Jolly Roger) Year: 1994 Location: Equestria City Viewpoint Arena, Equestria City Error: Has 3 Press Buttons And Updated Audio, Also The Start Button Works Like A lot Of Northern Leisure Rides, Likely Based Of The Famous G3 Pony "Starsong", Thus The Nickname. The Farting Carousel (Debatable) Ride: Carousel (from an unknown company) Year: Unknown Location: Barry Island Pleasure Park Error: Makes a rather strange sound instead of playing music. The Big Blue Car Ride: The Wiggles Big Big Red Car Year: 2006 Location: Suria KLCC, Kuala Lumpur Error: Painted blue, is missing song buttons, and contains a mix of audio tracks from the Hot Dog Hot Rod and Lil' Mack Truck kiddie rides. Although This Could Be Customized, A Replica Version Was Later Built And Is Currently At Bndspitw's Kiddie Ride Factory (Owned By KiddieRidesFandom Owner DTVRocks) Barney The Cut Off Dinosaur Ride: Barney Train Year: 1999 Sighted: 2018 Location: Priory Medow, Hastings Error: Has only one announcement from Barney (that being "Please press the start button!"), the S is for Steam button is replaced by the Snuffy button from Jay Jay the Jet Plane (also by Fun2Learn), the S is for Steam, B is for Barney, and C is the 1st letter in Choo Choo (The sound of this train) do not work, and the A is for Alphabet button cuts off after Barney sings "O", making him say, "A is for alphabet! Let's sing it together! A B C D E F G, H I J K L M N O-" and that's it. Garfield's Rockin Car Ride: Garfield Car Year: 1995 Location: Basement Hights, Atlanta (Darkfordshire) Error: Plays Rock Music And The Buttons Don't Work. Garfield The Rockin Cat Ride: Totally Garfield (V2) Year: 1999 (2001 Reissue) Location: Flashton Pleasure Park, Flashton, Darkford Error: Plays the same music As The Garfield Car In Atlanta, but the buttons make funny sound effects. Budgie is poorly Ride: Budgie the Little Helicopter Year: 1994 Sighted In: 2005 and 2019 Location: The Black Cat, Towyn Error: The sticker sign says “Budgie is poorly, Please do not touch“ because it still mute. Baby Pom Is out Ride: Fimbles Year: 2004 Sighted In: 2019 Locations: Spinning Gate Shopping Centre, Leigh Error: Baby Pom figure is gone and non of the buttons work. The Case of the Missing Hot Potato Ride: The Wiggles Big Big Red Car Year: 2006 Sighted In: 2018 (formerly; now sites a V2 U-Drive Thomas the Tank Engine as of 2/2019) Location: Campbelltown Mall, Sydney Error: The song button for "Hot Potato" is missing. “Let’s use our imaginations to go to Sesame Street” Ride: The Big Bird Express Year: 1994 Sighted In: 2019 Location: Wacky Warehouse, Wigan Error: Has the Fun2learn Barney Train audio. Jasper the Tank Engine/Thomas the Steam Engine/Thomas the Scottish Tank Engine Ride: Jasper the Steam Engine Carousel (Lo-boy) Manufacturer: Kiddy Rides Austrailia Year: 2005 Sighted In: 2018 Location: Majura Park Shopping Centre, Canberra Error: Has the graphics and figures from the Thomas & Friends carousel, but features the original audio. Peppa Pandy/Andy Pig Ride: Andy Pandy Carousel Year: 2005 Sighted In: 2018 Location: Majura Park Shopping Centre, Canberra Error: Has the Peppa Pig Carousel's ride toys and murals, yet retains the Andy Pandy Carousel's lights and audio. We can't recycle! Ride: Eco-Freddy Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2011 Sighted In: 2016 (formerly; now sites a V1 The Octonauts as of 2/2019) Location: Westfield Belconnen, Canberra Error: Missing all game panel buttons, rendering the game unplayable. Which of these flags belongs to the USA? Ride: Surf Camper Year: 2012 Sighted In: 2017 (formerly; now sites a V2 Standard ZAP 4x4 as of 2/2019) Location: Westfield Belconnen, Canberra Error: Missing one of the buttons, and another not working, rendering the game almost unplayable depending on the quiz questions that you will be asked. We Like To Say Propeller/Big Red Propeller Ride: The Wiggles Big Red Car (V5) Year: 2017 Sighted In: 2018 (formerly; now sites a Little Einsteins as of 10/2018) Location: Mt. Annan Central Shopping Centre, Sydney and Goulburn Square Shopping Centre Error: Has the V3 audio, despite V5 graphics featuring different ride songs. Just around the corner comes the Hot Dog Hot Rod/Firedog Seth Ride: Hot Dog Hot Rod Year: 2000 Sighted In: 2018 Location: Funland, Ulladulla Error: None of the buttons work, and plays the Toytown Fire Van's audio. Jimbo starting to be broken Ride: Jimbo the Jet Set Year: 1994 Sighted In: 2019 Location: Leigh Market, Leigh Error: All the buttons don’t work and has no messages Puppy Racer Ride: Sports Racer (V2) Manufacturer: R.G. Mitchell Year: 1993 Sighted In: 2017 (formerly; now sites an Ozzie Bush Jeep as of 8/2018) Location: Ainslie Shops, Canberra Error: The ride plays the audio from the V2 Puppy Scooter. No voyage for the Voyager! Ride: The Voyager Manufacturer: Unknown Year: 2002 Sighted In: 2017 (formerly; now sites an Ozzie Bush Jeep as of 8/2018) Location: Ainslie Shops, Canberra Error: The ride is not only mute, but does not move. It essentially eats up all your coins. Hank the Coin Eater Ride: Hank's Ice Cream Van Manufacturer: R.G. mitchell Year: 2006 Sighted In: 2017 (formerly; now sites a V5 The Wiggles Big Red Car as of 9/2018) Location: Goulburn Square Shopping Centre Error: Eats coins without giving a ride. Would you like relish with that? Ride: Hank's Hot Dog Van Manufacturer: R.G. Mitchell Year: 2000 Sighted In: 2018 (now sites a Lil' Mack Truck as of 1/2019) Location: Goulburn Square Shopping Centre Error: The Hot Dog button is in poor condition, the Hamburger button does not work at all, the Rolling Road display screen does not move, and the Relish button plays the same quote from the Fries button. BEEP-BEEP-EEK-EEK! Ride: Safari Ranger (w. PCM-002 board) Manufacturer: R.G. Mitchell Year: 1996 Sighted In: 2018 (formerly; now sites a Jeeparoo as of 2/2019) Location: Calwell Shopping Centre, Canberra Error: There are wires visible beneath the Rolling Road display screen, which is the effect of not tying them behind it and hanging them in front, forming a shadow. All button sounds are switched around, such as the sound effects for the Monkey button playing when the Horn button is pressed. Oh, my wheels and START button! Ride: Brum (V1) Manufacturer: Amutec Year: 1997 Sighted In: 2017 (formerly; now sites a Bananas in Pyjamas as of 2/2019) Location: Lanyon Marketplace, Canberra Error: The START button light flashes continuously whilst the ride is in action. It used to flash even when the ride was not. Mr. Happy is off his Train! Ride: Mr. Happy Train Manufacturer: Kidzstuff Year: 1998 Sighted between: 2000 and 2018 (no sighted units remain) Location: Glenquarie Town Centre, Sydney Westfield Belconnen, Canberra Jamison Plaza, Canberra Figtree Grove Shopping Centre, Wollongong Error: All of the above units are missing the Mr. Happy ride figure. We can't go after the Croc! Ride: The Crocodile Hunter Manufacturer: Kiddy Rides Australia Year: 2005 Sighted In: 2017 (formerly; now sites a V2 ZAP-3 as of 8/2018) Location: National Zoo & Aquarium, Canberra Error: The ride is completely unbranded, removing all stickers and both the Steve Irwin and Crocodile figures, and replacing them with a spare wheel made by Falgas. The Sui Irwin figure, the tarpaulin, and the ride audio, were all retained. Skippy's missing his ears! Ride: Ozzie Bush Jeep Manufacturer: Kiddy Rides Australia Year: 2000 Sighted in: 2018 (formerly; now sites a Taxi Baby 3 as of 10/2018) Location: Mt. Annan Marketplace, Sydney The Bridge Plaza, Batemans Bay Error: On both of the above units, the Skippy figure is missing his ears, and looks more like a deer than a kangaroo. The unit at Mt. Annan Marketplace has button sounds mixed up, and the unit at The Bridge Plaza has a different dashboard. Skip's gone and fallen off the back! Ride: Ozzie Bush Jeep Manufacturer: Kiddy Rides Australia Year: 2000 Sighted In: 2017 Location: Griffin Plaza, Griffith Error: The Skippy figure is missing, but the Willie and Ozzie figures remain. This is ironic as it is mentioned in the ride's ending message that Skippy had fallen off of the back of the Jeep, and that riders will join Willie and Ozzie when they return to find him. The Wheels on the Train go Round & Round Ride: London Bus (Cointronics) Year: 1990s Location: Dunes Road Busway, Darkford Error: It makes Train sounds, not Bus sounds. SpongeBob Wheel/''Who works in a Pineapple at the Circus?'' Ride: Musical Ferris Wheel Manufacturer: Unknown Year: 1960s Sighted: Unknown year Location: Vallarta Supermarkets, Tulare CA Swap Meet, North Hollywood Other stores: Unknown Error: All of the units above are repainted with SpongeBob's face on the spiny part, plays Eletech messages, and a handle is now on. Hank, The King Of Ride Errors Ride: Hank's Ice Cream Van Year: 2000 Location: Harbourland Shopping Centre, Christford Error: Loads, the START button flashes continusly non stop, the Strawberry button is porely wired, the keypad buttons 2 & 5 are wired to the Chocolate Ice Cream button, the rolling road display plays backwards, the ride moves super fast, the Vanila button has the same phrase as the Chocolate one, the front board has a scratchy sounding speaker, the Wheels are Scratched up, the Horn & Jingle buttons have their sounds mixed up & the attract mode plays his Chocolate phrase, followed by his lolly phrase. Bob the Buzzer/Crazy Scoop Ride: Bob the Builder Scoop (V2, with V1 board) Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2000 Sighted in: 2018 Location: Caesars Amusements, Hemsby Error: The coin slot is faulty, the Soundmaster board buzzes when credits are inserted, and the theme song's speed and pitch increase when the red button is pressed multiple times, and, as usual, cuts off after "Pilchard and Bird, Travis and Spud" and starts all over again. California Fire Truck/Fire Wagon/California Fire Wagon Ride: Cars California Wagon Manufacturer: Ital-Resina Year: 2015 Sighted in: 2018 (formerly) Location: Magic City Amusements, Clacton-on-Sea Error: Has the Fire Truck attract screen (and probably the clips as well), the ride doesn't move (except for when the accelerator pedals are pushed), and the clips and music don't play, while the sound effects do. Doodles the Rocket Ride: Doodles the Dog Manufacturer: Amutec Year: 2006 Sighted in: 2017 Location: Pleasure Beach, Blackpool Error: Has the V1 Tweenies Rocket Audio. 4 Minutes of Annoying Sounds with Pat Ride: Postman Pat (OMC, V1 With Flat Headlights) Year: 1991 Location: The Old Equestrian Post Office, Cheltenham On Crystal Error: When Not In Use, It Makes Bizzare Sounds For 4 Minutes, Waits 10 And Then Does It Again. You Can Also Hear These Sounds By Holding Down The (Continusly Flashing) Start Button, Also The Jess Button Also Makes The Horn Sound. Fireman Sam's Programing Problems/Arson Sam/maS nameriF Ride: Fireman Sam (OMC V1) Year: 1993 Location: Darkford Fire Station, Darkford Error: The Audio And Sounds Play Backwards. Lightero Ride: Cars Lightning McQueen (Red; V1) Manufacturer: Merkur Kids Year: 2007 Sighted in: 2017 Location: Marlands Shopping Centre, Southampton Error: Has the Jolly Roger V1 Spydero audio and none of the pedals work. Scoley Ride: Bob the Builder Scoop (V4; UK version) Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2002 Sighted in: 2018 Location: Pleasureland, Morecambe Error: Has the V2 UK Bob the Builder Roley audio. Roop Ride: Bob the Builder Roley (V3) Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2003 Sighted: Anywhere that has it Location: Tesco Extra Shoreham; Broadway Mall in Hicksville, NY (United States) Error: Has The 2002-2007 Reissue UK Scoop Audio (with the one at the Broadway Mall having the American version of the theme tune). To The Boat, Igglepiggle! Ride: Igglepiggle (Jolly Roger; Without Harness) Year: 2008 Location: A Small Service Station Near Darkford Error: Has The Jolly Roger Batman And Robin Batcave Audio. Make Way for Igglepiggle! Ride: In the Night Garden... Igglepiggle Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2008 Sighted in: 2018 Location: Clacton Pier Errors: Has the Jolly Roger Noddy Car (standard) audio and the START button activation is bypassed. Postman Pat's Headlight Problems Ride: Postman Pat (OMC) Year: 1991 Sighted: Anywhere that has it Location: Las Vegas Amusements, Hemsby; The Mirage, Hemsby (Until 2014); Kino Amusements, Walton On The Naze (Until 2015); Walton Pier (Until 2018); Coral Island Blackpool (Until 2012). Error: The van is missing at least one or both headlights. Postman Pat's Missing Indicators Ride: Postman Pat (OMC V2) Year: 1991 Sighted: 2010s Location: Blaismare Amusements Symonds Yat Error: It's missing its indicators Postman Fast/Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ride: Postman Pat (OMC V1) Year: 1991 Location: Jump In, Darkford and Rowlands Gill Error: The rides move very fast, and on both models the theme is High Pitched (Especially The Latter). Slooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! Ride: Bluebell Train Manufacturer: Whittaker Bros. Year: 1982 Sighted in: 2018 Location: Sycamore Park, Ellesmare Port Error: The ride moves very slow. Engie Benjy's Christmas Van/Dan the Christmas Van Ride: Engie Benjy Year: 2002 Location: Harbourland Shopping Centre, Christford Error: Plays Christmas Carols Instead Of The Theme Song. Oscar The Bird Express Ride: Oscar The Grouch Manufacturer: Fun2Learn Year: 2002 Sighted in: 2018 Location: Fun Factory 2, Towyn Error: Has The Big Bird Express Audio. Hank's "Glitchy" Story Teller Van Ride: Hank's Story Teller Van Year: 2002 Sighted in: 2019 Location: Asda, Hemel Hempstead Error: The soundboard is messed up. Toyman Posttown Ride: Mr. Postie Manufacturer: R.G. Mitchell Year: 1995 Sighted In: 2019 Location: Flip Out Trampoline Park, Hume, Queanbeyan Error: The "Toytown" sticker on the back of the ride has peeled and is hanging over the "Postman" sticker. "Hot Potato" doesn't work!/Bad in the Wiggles World 2/We Like To Say Potato Ride: The Wiggles Big Red Car (V5) Year: 2017 Sighted In: 2018 Location: Goulburn Square Shopping Centre Error: The button for the song "Hot Potato" plays "We Like To Say Hello", likely due to a wiring or soundchip issue. In addition to this, one of the song buttons (the one for "Big Red Car" didn't work at all when pressed! "Buzzie" The Little Twirlybird Ride: Twirlybird Manufacturer: Kiddie Rides USA Year: Unknown Sighted In: 2009 Location: Country Club Tasmania, Launceston Error: The ride is crudely repainted to resemble Budgie The Little Helicopter, but is titled "Buzzie", likely in avoidance of copyright infringement. The ride features the Kidzstuff Budgie's ROSie control board. Mitch the Postal Truck Ride: Mitch the Dumper Truck Manufacturer: R.G. Mitchell Year: 2003 Sighted in: 2019 Location: The Eldorado Amusements, Jaywick Error: Has the BOT1 version of the Mr. Postie audio. Canyon School Ride: Play School Carousel Manufacturer: Kiddy Rides Australia Year: 2000 Sighted In: 2013 Location: Mid Valley Megamall, Kuala Lumpur Error: Plays the Drive Carousel's audio. Aussie-Play School Ride: Aussie-Go-Round (Big) Manufacturer: Kiddy Rides Australia Year: 1999/2000 Sighted in: 2018 Location: Farmart Shopping Centre, Singapore Error: Has the Play School Carousel's audio. "Buzzer" Balloon Ride: Bird Balloon Manufacturer: Memopark Year: Unknown Sighted in: 2019 Location: Barry Island Pleasure Park, Barry Error: The soundboard glitches at some parts. "I need you to help the other engines!" Ride: Thomas the Tank Engine (mini; V1; w. Stamar board) Manufacturer: R.G. Mitchell Year: 1995 Sighted in: 2018 (formerly; now sites a V2 Mini Thomas w. BOT1 board as of 12/2018) Location: Observatory Shopping, Slough Error: The yellow and blue buttons play the same SFX. "You're a really useful engine!" Ride: Thomas the Tank Engine (big; w. BOT1 board) Manufacturer: R.G. Mitchell Year: 2000 Sighted in: 2019 Location: Tesco Extra, Stockport Error: The blue and yellow buttons play the same SFX. Oh Where, Oh Where has my Little Copter Gone?/Hush-a-Bye Budgie/"Sing a song of raindrops, falling from the sky... 4 and 20 aircraft, flying very high..." Ride: Budgie the Little Helicopter (V1) Manufacturer: R.G. Mitchell Year: 1994 Sghted in: 2013 (formerly) Location: Pleasure Beach Gardens, Great Yarmouth Error: This unit's start button activation has bypassed, the buttons are stuck down on the joysticks, and plays 3 (originally 4) 8-bit/chipnote versions of Oh Where, Oh Where has my Little Dog Gone?, Hush-a-Bye Baby, and Sing a Song of Sixpence respectively (excluding Baa Baa Black Sheep), which can be . Tractor Tom Lost his start key Ride: Tractor Tom (V1) Manufacturer: Northern Leisure Year: 2004 Sighted in: 2017 Location: The Cook House, Prestatyn Error: The start key is gone Clifford Melodies Ride: Clifford the Big Red Dog Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2002 Sighted in: 2019 Error: Has the Eletech Merrie Melodies audio. Koala Hot Rod/Hot Dog Klub Ride: Koala Klub (V3) (formerly; now sites a Memopark Spider-Man car as of 5/2019) Manufacturer: Kiddie Rides Australia Year: 2001 Sighted in: 2017 Location: Westfield Woden Bonner House Error: No start button activation, and has the Hot Dog Hot Rod audio. "Hey, guess what! The screen just died!" Ride: Amutec Slotcar (Red) Manufacturer: Amutec Year: 1999 or 2000 Sighted in: 2018 Location: Kaleen Plaza, Belconnen Error: Video screen was inactive. Hot Dog Hot Short Ride: Hot Dog Hot Rod (Purple) Manufacturer: Kiddie Rides Australia Year: 2000 Sighted in: 2018 Location: Minto Marketplace Error: Only runs for 1 minute, and button sounds have been mixed up. "Move the speed control lever to slow." Ride: U-Drive Thomas (V1) Manufacturer: Ride On Entertainment New Zealand Year: 2000 Sighted in: 2019 Location: Jamison Plaza Error: Amber speed control lever missing, profoundly disabling the mission where Thomas asks you to move the speed control lever. Pop5 Ride: HI5 Carousel (V1) Manufacturer: Kiddie Rides Australia Year: 2005 Sighted in: 2018 Location: Westfield Woden Error: Has the Pop Monstas Carousel's ride toys and murals, yet retains the HI5 Carousel's audio. We Like To Say Big Red Car Ride: The Wiggles Big Red Car (V1, 2007 reissue) Manufacturer: Amutec Year: 2007 Sighted in: 2018 Error: "Big Red Car" song button plays "We Like To Say Hello". Secret Fault Investigation Ride: Secret Police Investigation Futurmobil (KRA) Manufacturer: Kiddy Ride Australia Year: 1999 or 2000 Sighted in: 2017 Error: Buttons not working, and speaker is faulty. Baby Jake is Headless! Ride: Baby Jake Toot Toot The Tractor Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2013 Sighted in: 2019 Error: Jake is headless. Video Examples Category:Miscellaneous Stuff Category:Miscellaneous Category:Debatable